What if Gary never died?
by Ponchygirl
Summary: The next story in the What If series. For those of you that do not know, Gary was Jon's partner before Ponch.
1. Chapter 2

_Have you ever wondered, "What if Gary (Jon's first partner) never died?" "What if Ponch never got back on his motorcycle in season 5 episode 13,"Breaking point?" "What if Jon finished his story about Ponch, in season 1 episode 7 "Taking its Toll?" "What if..." There are lots of "What If" questions, about stuff that could've happened. Welcome to the "What if." Series, where all of those questions are answered._

 _Welcome to story number two of the "What If?" Series._

 _"What if Gary (Jon's first partner) never died?"_

 _If Jon's first partner never died, then the story line in CHiPs would've changed quite a bit. Jon most likely wouldn't have been in a cruiser when he met Ponch. He would've been with Gary on his motorcycle. Ponch would have met Gary then. So, "What if Gary never died?" is the question. You will see in this story, that if Gary never died. Jon and Ponch never would've become such close friends. In fact, sadly, they wouldn't have even become friends. Jon was Gary's best friend before he met Ponch. Jon didn't want to lose a friendship with Gary. So he didn't even try to be Ponch's friend really. He was nice to him, but he rarely saw him again after talking to him about wearing a helmet when he went dirt biking._

 _In this story, it will start out with what happened after Gary and Jon finished talking to Ponch. And throughout the story there may be some flash backs of meeting Ponch. Ponch is still a big part to the story though. So don't start thinking, "Oh Ponch is barely gonna be in this." Because he is gonna be in it a lot. Just not much with Jon. Anyway, I will stop going on and on about this. Enjoy the story. Please review, let me know what you think._

"What did you think of that? He really hated us don't you think?" Gary asked. Gary was older than Jon. He jumped to conclusions without knowing all the details. He thought that because Ponch didn't really talk to them much meant that he hated them.

"I don't think he hates us Gary. I think that maybe he just wasn't happy to meet some cops. I mean he seemed like a nice guy," Jon said.

"Jon, you see the nice in everybody."

"And you see all the mean," Jon said. Gary laughed.

"You're right. Maybe I jump to conclusions to fast," Gary replied.

"Oh, Jon, I was gonna ask you. What is it about him that made you act so kind towards him?" Gary asked.

"The way he looked at me Gary. It reminded me of someone I once knew. I can't explain it all that well. But I felt like I knew him at one point in time, and should be nice to him. Like he did something for me. You know?"

"No I don't know, but I think I might understand a little," Gary replied. Jon smiled.

"Ok, so now we need to talk about something else. I am starting to feel bad. I think we should've done more for the Poncherello person. He seemed sad and lonely. A little lost too," Jon said.

"Wait so you wanna forget about him?" Gary asked.

"Kinda, I mean the more I think about him the worse I feel," Jon said. Gary smiled.

"So how much you wanna bet that Getraer is gonna be upset when we get back. Just for no reason."

"I don't even wanna think about that," Jon said. Gary laughed. The past few days Getraer had gotten upset randomly about basically nothing.

"Ok, so what do you wanna talk about?" Gary asked. Jon was silent. All he could think about was that Poncherello person he had just met. His expressions were telling Jon something that he wouldn't say out loud. Almost as if asking for a friend. Jon couldn't shake the feeling he should've done more.

"Hello, earth to Jon, come in Jon. Is anyone there on that planet of yours?" Gary teased.

"Oh, sorry Gary. What were we talking about?" Jon asked. Gary didn't respond.

"He's really getting to you isn't he? Look, Jon if it really bothered you that much. Why don't you try to find him?" Gary suggested.

"I would feel a little weird. If I did find him, what would I say? I think I'll just try to let it go," Jon said.

 _Meanwhile…._

Ponch laid on his couch. He was tired.

"I can't believe that cop had the guts to tell me it's not safe to go around dirt biking without a helmet. I already knew that. I just chose not to wear it," Ponch said to himself. He tried to convince himself that was why he was upset. When really deep down, he knew why he was upset. He liked that blonde officer. He was nice, and just the type of person Ponch had always wanted to be friends with. He was upset that he didn't get more of a chance to talk with him. That other cop seemed to really not like Ponch for some reason.

"Why did that other one not like me? I never did anything. Yet I could tell he was silently judging me," Ponch said to himself.

"It just doesn't seem right," he added, then got up. He pulled a ding dong out of his fridge, then went and sat back down. He turned on the TV. And a few seconds later, he fell asleep while watching "The Troubled World." It was his very favorite soap opera. But for some reason it seemed a little boring today. He couldn't stay awake. Either the show was boring, Ponch was tired, or he was so distracted by other things the show didn't seem nearly as entertaining. Whatever the reason was, he really didn't care. He fell asleep. And all he could dream about was meeting those two cops today.

 _To Be Continued_


	2. Chapter 3

_"_ _Hey, you should wear a helmet next time," the blonde haired cop said._

 _"_ _I don't see what the problem is," Ponch replied._

 _"_ _The problem is, you could get seriously injured if you don't wear a helmet. You're lucky nothing happened to you," the dark haired cop said. Ponch wasn't sure he liked that cop. Ever since they started talking that cop was being a jerk._

 _"_ _Hey don't glare at me," the dark haired cop said._

 _"_ _I never did," Ponch said now looking a little confused._

 _"_ _Jon, did he not just glare at me?" the cop asked his partner._

 _"_ _Gary, I think you were seeing things. He never glared at you," Jon replied. Gary looked over Ponch._

 _"_ _I know you glared at me," Gary said._

 _"_ _Why do you want to argue about everything?" Ponch asked. Gary looked really upset. Jon noticed._

 _"_ _Hey, Ponch, I think that Gary is just trying to help you out. And this thing about you glaring at him. I never saw it happen. But because Gary is my friend, I believe him," Jon said. Ponch's eyes got wide._

 _"_ _What? Are you serious?" Ponch asked. His voice sounded sad, and his expression was confused. Jon felt slightly bad about this. But he knew that Gary would want Jon to do this._

 _"_ _Yes I believe him."_

 _"_ _That is so not fair." Ponch said._

 _"_ _Life isn't always fair Poncherello," Gary said. Jon looked at Gary. He had an expression that said, "Shut up Gary!" Ponch smiled when he saw that. "_ _ **I know he believes me,**_ _" Ponch thought. Gary stared at Jon for a bit. Then Jon once again mentioned something about wearing a helmet. Gary looked at Jon. Then he looked at Ponch._

 _"_ _I think you get the point. Wear a helmet, and ride in safe places," Gary said. Then started to walk away._

 _"_ _Sorry about him. Nice talking to you," Jon said. Then he walked off to go see Gary. Ponch stood there really confused._

 _"_ _What is that guy's problem? Does he hate me or something for no reason?" he wondered._

 _Meanwhile…_

Ponch woke up. He could hear little kids playing outside. He got up and looked out the window. The kids spotted him.

"PONCH!" they exclaimed and ran to his motor home. They let themselves in.

"HI!" The first kid said.

"HI!" the second kid said.

"HI!" Ponch said. Then they all hugged. The two kids were best friends. Their families both lived in the trailer park. The first kid was named Gold. He lived with his parents Ashley and Michael. The second kid was named Stripes. He lived with his parents Erik and Sarah. Gold was a little black boy with an afro. Just like his daddy used to have. Stripes was a young Puerto Rican. He actually looked a lot like Ponch when Ponch was a kid. Gold was very loud, Stripes was too. But not as loud as Gold. They were both seven years old. They loved to play. Especially with Ponch. When their families moved to the trailer park, they were already friends. They were both thinking they'd never have another friend in the trailer park. But then they met Ponch. They loved him they minute they met. And soon a nice friendship was started with the three of them. Ponch loved hanging out with them. With them he felt like he could just be himself. Of which he was just a little kid at heart.

"Let's play trucks!" Gold said. Noticing Ponch was wearing his purple t-shirt that said, "Keep on truckin'"

"I am not in the mood for trucks," Ponch said.

"Oh, let's airplanes," Gold said then started going around the room pretending to be an airplane.

"Houston we have a problem."

"Um Gold that's space ships," Stripes said.

"Ok let's play space ships," Gold said happily. He jumped on Ponch.

"You're my space ship," he said. Ponch smiled, he wasn't in the mood for space ships either. He didn't want to tell Gold that though. Stripes looked at Gold.

"Gold, let's play dragons and wizard," Stripes said. Gold got really excited and started to bounce up and down.

"YAY DRAGONS AND WIZARD!" he exclaimed. Ponch smiled.

"Hey, are you not playing today?" Gold asked. He grabbed Ponch's hand, and dragged him to the door.

"Come on Ponch let's go," Gold said. He looked outside. "We are losing daylight," he added. Stripes looked at Ponch.

"Gold, I think Ponch is sad," he said. Gold looked at Ponch.

"Ponch there is no time to be sad," Gold said playfully. Ponch smiled at Gold. Gold hugged Ponch tightly.

"What's wrong Ponch?" Gold asked. Ponch didn't say anything. Stripes hugged Ponch too.

"What's up?" he asked. They both were leaning heavily on Ponch. They knocked him over. Gold started to giggle.

"That was fun!" he said. Stripes agreed.

"Let's do it again," Gold said. He stood up, and pulled Ponch up to his feet.

"Either you are easy to move around, or I am really strong," Gold said.

"Maybe it's both," Ponch said. Gold smiled and flexed his muscles.

"Yeah, these muscles are golden aren't they. They deserve a medal for how strong they are. Let's play body builders," Gold said excitedly.

"Gold, I think we need to figure out what is bothering Ponch," Stripes said. Gold looked at Ponch again.

"You are one hard man to figure out," Gold said.

"But I am determined to figure out what is going on with you," Gold added. Ponch smiled.

"Well, if you two really wanna know. I'll tell you. I met a few cops today…."

"OH NO DID YOU DO SOMETHING BAD?" Gold asked loudly.

"All I did was ride my dirt bike without a helmet basically. The one cop was really nice. But the other one seemed to hate me…."

"I don't know why he would. There is nothing to hate about you Ponch," Stripes said. Gold agreed.

"Well if he has a problem with you he can just go suck on eggs," Gold said.

"Whoa, Gold don't think that's a little mean?" Ponch asked.

"No, I heard my daddy say it once," Gold said. Ponch smiled.

"Ok, well anyway, he tried to convince his friend/partner, that I was being mean to him. He said that I was glaring at him, he tried to start an argument, he did a lot of weird things. I think he just didn't want his friend to continue to be so nice to me," Ponch said. Gold and Stripes looked confused.

"I understand this completely," Gold said looking super confused as he said it. Ponch smiled.

"Really?" Ponch asked.

"Yeah, he is just being like that one guy that my dad met. Daddy said that this dark haired cop gave him a ticket for no reason. When he tried to explain to the cop that he didn't do anything the cop thought that he was being mean. So he started to be a jerk," Gold said.

"Oh really?" Ponch asked.

"Yep," Gold said with a big smile. Stripes looked at Gold.

"For some reason I don't believe that," Stripes whispered.

"SHH, its making Ponch feel better," Gold whispered back. Ponch smiled at Gold. He heard what they said. He pretended not to though.

"Ponch, I gotta go home for supper," Gold said. He hugged Ponch.

"I'll be back later," he said. Then left.

"I should go too. I hope you feel a little better soon. Don't let it get to ya to much Ponch," Stripes said.

"Ok, bye Stripes," Ponch said.

"Bye, I'll be praying for you," Stripes said. Then he left too.

 _To Be Continued_


	3. Chapter 4

_Authors note: Just so you all know, later in the chapter, Ponch gets to see the gang he used to hang out with. He still hangs out with them from time to time. Since he doesn't have Jon. Anyway, I know there was at least five guys in the gang, but I can't remember their names. So I made up some names. I will most likely go through and fix their names later if I figure out what their names are. If not, they will just stay the same as I named them._

Jon sat in the kitchen in Gary's apartment. Gary sat across from him. Jon was deep in thought.

"Still thinking about that Poncherello kid?" Gary asked.

"Yeah," Jon replied.

"Look Jon, I know you feel bad about how you treated him. But you gotta let it go," Gary said.

"I wish it was that simple Gary," Jon said. Gary looked at him.

"Let me tell you a story. I once I knew this guy. His name was Leo Poncherello. Leo Poncherello, is Frank Poncherello's grandpa. Every time Leo talked about Ponch, he said Ponch had gotten into some trouble. Every time…."

"Wait, you know Ponch's grandpa?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, he was a good friend. Anyway, Ponch was always getting into trouble. Leo was constantly worrying about him. So here's the thing I worry about. If you get close with Ponch, you will worry about him a lot. He is ALWAYS getting into trouble. No one really knows if it is because he just doesn't know any better, than to do something. Or if it is because he really has no way of preventing the stuff from happening. Jon, I don't want you getting close with him," Gary said. Jon stared at Gary for a minute.

"Gary, did you ever consider the fact that maybe Ponch needs a good friend. Maybe he is getting into trouble because of the people he hangs out with. I think he needs me Gary, I can feel it," Jon said.

"Jon, you can get really odd sometimes. I still don't think you should get involved with this. But I'll give you the address for Leo Poncherello. You can go talk to him," Gary said. He wrote the address down. Jon read it, put it in his pocket. Then he was up from his seat and ready to go.

"I'll see ya later Gary," Jon said.

"Bye, good luck," Gary said.

 _Meanwhile…._

Ponch sat on the couch. He was bored, just as he was about to go see if Gold and Stripes were home. His door opened, and in walked five people. Hank, the leader of the gang. Joe, the talkative one. Mickey, the guy that drove the car all the time. Carlos, the toughest guy in the gang. And Jason, the guy that didn't really add much to the gang, he was just there. Ponch was the part of the person in the gang that everyone liked best. They always tried to make sure that he was happy. And it was really easy to trick him into doing things for them. Ponch was a good friend to them. But he never realized that they just liked being his friend because they could get him to do whatever they asked. They were just using him. Lately he hadn't been hanging out with them, because he was starting to get tired of them. Hank always tried to start a fight with Ponch if Ponch didn't want to do something. Today was the worst day for them to come over. Ponch wanted to be nowhere near them.

"Hi Ponch," Joe said.

"Hi," Ponch replied.

"You sound sad, what's up?" Jason asked.

"Nothing really, it's just something between me, Jon and Gary."

"Who are Jon and Gary?" Hank asked curiously.

"Two cops I met," Ponch replied.

"Where you getting into trouble all alone Ponchy?" Carlos asked. Ponch glared at him. He hated being called Ponchy. At least it was better than Ponchy Poncherello. He hated that even more.

"All I did was go dirt biking. I wasn't wearing a helmet, and apparently I wasn't in a safe area," Ponch said quickly before he got a lot more questions from them. Mickey raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a reason you went alone?" he asked.

"I wanted to be alone. If I didn't want to be alone, I would've invited you," Ponch lied. He wouldn't have invited them either way. He really didn't like dirt biking with them. They liked to do a lot of dumb things. They tried to get attention from the cops. Ponch hated getting attention from the cops. They liked to take breaks and get drunk. Ponch learned a lesson from that. He did not want to get drunk with them. They liked to get him drunk, and then steal from him. He hated it. That was one reason he stopped hanging out with them so much. That, and the fact that he didn't think he would want them around if Gold or Stripes were at his place.

"Ponch, are you ok? Do you not like us anymore?" Hank asked.

"I like you guys," Ponch said. Suddenly feeling really nervous. He was lying to them. He felt terrible about it. There was this knot forming in his stomach, he felt awful.

"Ponchy, are you hiding something from us?" asked Carlos.

"No," Ponch said.

"You seem really nervous," Mickey pointed out.

"Yeah, what's up with you? You really are acting strange," Joe said.

"I didn't realize I was acting strange," Ponch lied.

"Do you wanna go to the bar with us?" Hank asked.

"Not really," Ponch replied. At least that was the truth.

"Why not?"

"I don't really want to," Ponch replied.

"You are not acting like yourself. Tell us what is going on Ponchy."

"Stop calling me that please. I hate it," Ponch said.

"Oh sorry, how about Ponchy Poncherello?"

"Ok, Ponchy is just fine," Ponch said irritated.

"Oh I sense someone woke up on the wrong side of the couch," Hank teased. Ponch glared at him.

"Ok, stop that. I hate it when you glare at me," Hank said. Ponch didn't stop.

"Hey Ponch, I told you a million times before you scare me when you look at me like that. Your glare could kill someone," Hank said.

"Oh whatever, you don't really believe that do you?" Ponch asked. He heard people say that to him all the time. He never believed it, but maybe they were right. He wouldn't know. He never glared at himself in the mirror.

"Yeah I do, do you got a problem with that Ponch?"

"Kind of, I'd never kill anyone. So why would I try to do it when I glare at them?" Ponch replied. Joe's eyes got wide. Ponch rarely ever responded to Hank when he asked questions like that. Hank hated it.

"Are we still friends or what? Suddenly I feel like we are unwelcome here," Hank and Carlos said in unison.

"The only one who was ever welcome in my house out of you guys was Joe. I don't see why you think you can just come in whenever you feel like it. It really bothers me."

"Then why do you let those two kids do it?" Carlos asked curiously. Ponch's eyes got wide.

"What kids?" he asked pretending he didn't know.

"Gold and Stripes is what I think they said their names were," Carlos said.

"Yeah, that sounds right," Hank said.

"They are more friends to me than you guys ever will be," Ponch said. That comment made Carlos mad. He grabbed Ponch by the neck.

"You wanna say that again Ponchy?"

"Those kids are more friends to me than you guys will ever be," Ponch said. Carlos threw Ponch across the room.

"You want to be friends with those brats and not be friends with us anymore!" he yelled. He grabbed Ponch again.

"Don't hurt me please. I am still a little sore from yesterday, when I fell off my dirt bike," Ponch said.

"Aww, you poor thing," Carlos said pretending to care. He threw Ponch again. He began beating on him. No one even tried to stop him. Joe couldn't even watch. Joe and Jason left the motor home. They went and sat in the car outside. Carlos stopped beating on Ponch soon. Only because Ponch was bleeding, and unconscious. Carlos had no intention on killing him. So when Ponch lost consciousness Carlos was to afraid to continue. He was really upset, but it wasn't because Ponch didn't want to hang out with them today at the bar. It was because Ponch didn't want to hang out with them at all ever again. Carlos and everyone else were pretty upset about that.

"Let's go guys," Mickey said.

"Yeah, but first let's see if he's got any money. This is the last time we'll be able to take any," Hank said.

"No," Carlos said.

"Why not?"

"He isn't our friend anymore. I wouldn't feel right taking his money."

"Hey man that's messed up. If you feel ok with taking his money when he is your friend you got problems," Mickey said. He hated the idea either way. Hank took fifty dollars from Ponch anyway. Then they left.

 _To Be Continued_


	4. Chapter 5

Gold and Stripes wanted to play with Ponch. Stripes wasn't sure if he was awake.

"I'll go see if he is. If not, I'll let you know. If I don't come back out in like two minutes come on in," Gold said. He happily skipped over to the door. Gold opened the door, and came in.

"Ponch, do you wanna play with us. Stripes is waiting outside, and…" Gold's eyes got wide when he saw Ponch lying there motionless on the floor bleeding. Tears filled his eyes.

"Stripes! Stripes! Stripes!" Gold continued to yell for Stripes. Stripes came running.

"What Gold?" Stripes asked. Then gasped when he saw Ponch.

"Gold what do we do?"

"We call my daddy," Gold said.

"Ok."

"DADDY!" Gold yelled.

"GOLD'S DADDY!" Stripes yelled.

 _Meanwhile…._

Michael and Ashley were hanging out with Erik and Sarah.

"Did anyone hear Gold?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, I just heard Stripes too," Sarah said. They both looked at Michael.

"They want you Michael," Ashley said.

"mmhmm," Michael said as he stood up.

"Should I come with you?" Erik asked.

"I don't know, they did just call for me," Michael said.

"DADDY COME QUICK!" they all heard Gold yell.

"GOLD'S DADDY COME QUICK!" they heard Stripes yell. Michael took off running towards the sound of their voices. He went into Ponch's motor home. As soon as Michael got in, Gold hugged him and started crying harder.

"Daddy, look at Ponch," Gold said. Michael turned his head. He saw Ponch, and his eyes got wide.

"Someone call 9-1-1!" Michael yelled.

"I don't know how to call 9-1-1," Gold told Stripes.

"I don't either," Stripes confessed. Gold looked at Stripes.

"I do know how to call for your daddy though," he said.

"STRIPES' DADDY!" Gold yelled.

"DADDY!" Stripes yelled. Soon Erik was there.

"What's going on?" Erik asked.

"Erik, call 9-1-1. Ponch stopped breathing," Michael said. Michael began CPR and Erik called 9-1-1.

 _Meanwhile…._

Jon sat on the couch at Leo's house. Leo was telling him all about Ponch, and letting Jon drink some coffee.

"Thanks Leo, I think I'll come back and see you again sometime. I'm gonna go visit Ponch and apologize for the way I treated him," Jon said. He stood up.

"Ok, thanks for stopping by. It was nice getting to know you. I am looking forward to the next time you come," Leo said. Then Jon left.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Come on Ponch, breathe. I know you can," Michael said as he continued with CPR.

"Michael, help is on the way," Erik said.

"Ok, good," Michael said. Soon Ponch was breathing again.

"Gold, what happened here?" Michael asked.

"I don't know. I came in here to visit Ponch and found him like this. I called Stripes in here. We both called for you guys," Gold said. Michael looked up at Erik.

"Someone was beating on him, Erik. I can tell there are hand marks around his throat," Michael said.

"Who would do this?" Erik asked. Then they heard sirens. Ashley and Sarah came running over to Ponch's motor home to see what was going on.

"What in the world is going on here?" Sarah asked. Then she saw Michael and Gold.

"What is going on?" She asked them.

"Ponch was found unconscious and bleeding in his motor home. A few seconds after I showed up he stopped breathing," Michael said. Sarah gasped. Ashley looked worried. Gold saw Ashley and ran to her. He hugged her tightly and cried on her.

"Mommy," he said. Ashley hugged Gold.

"It's gonna be ok, Gold," she said. Soon Stripes came running over to Sarah and hugged her.

"Hey, Stripes it is gonna be alright," Sarah said. Then the ambulance and paramedics showed up. As the paramedics were taking care of Ponch, Jon pulled up.

"What in the world is going on here?" He wondered out loud. He got out of his car.

"Excuse me ma'am, is this where Frank Poncherello lives?" Jon asked Sarah.

"Yes, but you can't visit him right now," Sarah said.

"Why not?" Jon asked.

"Can't you see that there are paramedics and an ambulance there? Are you blind man? He is going to the hospital…" Ashley started to raise her voice at Jon.

"Mommy, calm down. He didn't know," Gold said.

"You're right Gold. I'm sorry," Ashley said. Sarah looked at Jon,

"Why do you wanna see Ponch?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Um, I just wanted to apologize for something I did," Jon replied.

"Are you that cop that he told us about?" Stripes asked.

"He told you about me?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, Ponch tells us everything. He told us you were kinda mean to him," Gold said.

"Yeah, I feel bad about it now. I wanted to apologize to him," Jon replied.

"Ok, I am sure he'd love that. But you can't do it now," Stripes said.

"What happened to him?" Jon asked.

"I don't know. We went to visit him. And found him lying unconscious on the floor," Gold replied.

"Oh, that is weird. Was there any evidence as to what might've happened?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, it looked as if he had been beaten up by someone. He had hand marks around his neck as his someone choked him," Michael said joining the conversation.

"And whatever happened he couldn't have done it to himself," Erik added. Jon saw the ambulance attendants taking Ponch out to the ambulance. He saw the paramedics coming out too.

"Hey, is he gonna be ok?" Jon asked.

"Don't know yet," the dark haired paramedic said.

"Where are you taking him?"

"Rampart," replied the other paramedic, as he climbed into the back of the ambulance.

"Can I see him?" Jon asked.

"Who are you? You look really familiar?"

"I'm Officer Jon Baker, California Highway Patrol."

"Oh, that explains it. I'm Johnny Gage, this is Roy DeSoto," the dark haired paramedic said.

"So, can I see Ponch?"

"Do you know him?" Roy asked.

"Kind of, I met him yesterday. I was kind of mean. I was coming to apologize," Jon said.

"Ok, well since you're an officer, and you have something to talk to him about. That should get his mind off the pain if he wakes up. You can come along," Roy said. Jon hopped into the back of the ambulance. Gold came running over.

"I wanna come too," Gold said.

"I'm sorry, you have to stay with your mommy," Johnny said pulling Gold away.

"But Ponch needs me," Gold said.

"No, Ponch needs to get to the hospital," Johnny said.

"Please, I want to be with Ponch," Gold said. Johnny pulled Gold away from the ambulance, and started to close the doors. Gold's eyes filled with tears.

"Ponch," he said. Then Johnny got the doors closed.

 _To Be Continued…_


	5. Chapter 6

Jon sat in the ambulance watching Roy do all of the stuff he was told to do. Soon, he saw Ponch's eyes open slightly.

"Hi," Jon said. Ponch looked over at Jon confused.

"H-H-Hi." Ponch replied.

"I am Officer Jon Baker. We met yesterday. I wanted to apologize for how I treated you," Jon said.

"Oh," Ponch said. He turned his attention to Roy.

"R-R-R-Roy?"

"Hi Ponch, I am sorry, but I have to start an IV," Roy said. Ponch closed his eyes.

"I-I-I don't mind to m-m-m-much," Ponch said. Roy continued with what he was doing.

"You two know each other?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, Ponch has seen me a few times before," Roy said with a smile.

"R-R-R-Roy was my first friend, w-w-when my parents left."

"Where did they go?"

"C-C-Chicago… D-D-Dad started a b-b-b-business," Ponch said.

"Ponch, can you try to breathe normal?" Roy asked. Ponch tried his best.

"Ok, I think that is good enough. Just try to stay quiet, and keep your mind on breathing. Officer Baker will talk to you. Don't talk too much," Roy said. Ponch looked over at Jon.

"Hi, um, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry about yesterday. I felt terrible afterwards. Gary can be kind of mean sometimes. I guess I was just doing whatever he wanted me to do. Most of the time Gary is really nice," Jon said.

"Ok, we are almost at the hospital. Ponch, can you tell me what happened?" Roy asked.

"C-C-Carlos, was mad…." Ponch didn't finish, he was starting to have a hard time breathing.

"Did he do this to you?" Roy asked. Ponch didn't respond.

"Who is Carlos?" Jon asked.

"A friend of his. I don't think that Ponch is friends with those guys anymore," Roy said.

"Ok, is that why he was treated this way?"

"Most likely he was telling them about how he wanted to leave the gang. They get upset about people leaving," Roy said. Then they arrived at the hospital.

 _Meanwhile….._

Gold and Stripes came to visit Ponch later. Ponch was in a hospital room now.

"Hi, Ponch," Gold said happily.

"Hi, Gold, hi Stripes," Ponch replied. Stripes smiled.

"Ponch, are you gonna be ok?" Gold asked.

"Yeah, I'll just be here a few more hours," Ponch said.

"Ok, well, I am tired. Can I lay down?" Gold asked.

"Sure," Ponch replied. Gold climbed into bed with Ponch.

"You are so warm," Gold said. He snuggled up to Ponch and fell asleep.

"He really was tired," Ponch said with a smile. Stripes smiled.

"Yeah, he's been pacing back and forth and worrying about you like crazy," Stripes said.

"Aww, that's sweet and sounds just like Gold," Ponch said.

"Yeah, so what happened? We were really freaked out when we found you on the floor like that," Stripes asked.

"Oh, I used to be in this gang, and when I was telling them that I didn't really wanna be a part of it anymore. Some of them got mad."

"Oh, they beat you up," Stripes said sadly.

"Yeah," Ponch replied. Then the door opened. Gary stepped in.

"Hi," Ponch said.

"Hi, I am Gary. I don't know if you remember me…."

"Oh, he does," Stripes replied. Gary smiled at Stripes.

"Is he related to you?" Gary asked.

"Nope, just a friend. More like a little brother though," Ponch replied.

"Oh, you could've fooled me. I thought that you were related. He looks a lot like you."

"Yeah," Ponch agreed.

"Ok, so I am here to apologize. I was a jerk when I met you. I have been thinking about that a lot lately. I was really mean. I made Jon be mean too. I felt awful about it later. When Jon called me and told me you were in the hospital I came as quick as I could. I wanted to apologize. I also wanted to see if I could be your friend. Jon wants to be your friend too."

"Ok, I think I'd like that," Ponch said.

"You know, Jon mentioned you were pretty good on that dirt bike. He thought you'd be a good motorcycle cop. The CHP is always on the looks out for good motorcycle cops. Do you think…."

"No, I don't think that being a cop is the greatest idea for me," Ponch said.

"Oh come on, we'd love to have you," Gary said. Ponch smiled.

"I'll have to think about it I guess," Ponch said.

 _Meanwhile…._

A few months later, Jon and Gary never saw Ponch again. It was almost as if he had disappeared. Jon and Gary said they'd be his friend. But they never really went through with it. Ponch got tired of trying to be their friend. He just left California. Gold and Stripes' families moved to Arizona. Ponch wanted to be near them. So Gold forced Ponch to come along. Gold's parents agreed to let Ponch stay with them. They treated him just like another part of the family. Ponch felt loved staying with them. So he never wanted to leave. He never even considered going back to L.A. It just didn't seem like where he wanted to be anymore. Maybe someday, but not now. Now he was somewhere where he felt safe. He'd never see Gary or Jon again. But at least they apologized. He wasn't mad at them anymore. He did wish that they actually were his friends like they said they'd be. But they didn't go through with that. Jon and Gary regretted it when they found out Ponch was gone. But they can't go back in time and fix it, sadly.

The

End


End file.
